Meeting
by vickychaaan
Summary: "You know I love you, right?" Kuki was surprised that he asked that, it was such a simple question but had a huge meaning. One shot! Wally/Kuki and a little bit of Hoagie/Abby


Get reunited with your childhood Best friends of course was something that Wally didn't wanna miss it, mainly when he was going to see the girl who he always cared of after years. The last time that they got together was kind of tense, since Abby and Hoagie ended up fighting, obviously because of jealous. He hoped to see both of them ok and getting along with each other.

He stopped in front of the treehouse and took a deep breath before entering and when he got in he listened her voice, it took his mind to another place, a place that shows peace and happiness, her voice remembered him the past that they lived and I tell you, my friend, it was a glorious time.

"Hey guys!" He said, while he got himself into the room.

"Hey dude!" Hoagie hugged him. "Long time, no see! You grew up!" As Abby laughed at his comment, she also got closer.

"S'up Wally! Abby missed you!"

"I missed you too!"

Thank God, everything seems to be good between them, Wally felted the relief coming in his body, but, he still hasn't seen the raven haired girl and the bald boy either, worried, he asked to the couple:

"Where are Nigel and Numbuh 3?"

"Oh, Nigel had to go fishing with his dad…" Hoagie responded.

"And…"

"Kuki is on her room, just putting everything in the right place. Effect, Abby's gonna call her. You two wait here." Abby got out without even wait for an answer.

Hoagie and Wally just looked at each other and captured the idea in the mind of one another. They sat on the good old couch and revived the good old video game, and while they're playing Wally decided to make some questions, just to get to know more about his mate life.

"So, tell me dude" He started, but either him or Hoagie got their eyes out of the television.

"What'chu wanna know?"

"How's your relationship with Abby?"

"Oh, we're much better now. I think the problem with jealous won't happen like the last time."

"Thank God" They laughed. "You can't end just because of a silly jealous besides, you two form a great couple"

"Yeah"

Some seconds passed, just heard the noise of video game until one of them decided to talk.

"So as you and Kuki" Hoagie let it out.

Wally's reaction was way too funny, he kind almost fall down, no, he actually fall down, gasped in anger and lost the game. Then he looked up to Hoagie with a mortal look.

"What a cruddy idea, Hoagie!" He almost shouted. "We're not even dating"

"Not yet" Hoagie said, laughing

"Geez"

Well, actually, he wished for it more than everything. He's cheeks were so blushed that he hided his head in his legs for a long time, while Hoagie was laughing at him and saying things like: "You know it's true!"

Meanwhile, the girls were in Kuki's room that still full of Rainbow Monkeys and girly things. Abby was sitting on her bed and Kuki were putting all the monkeys in the right place. Abby was concerned about her, Kuki have been bullied recently, but she act like nothing was happening, and that make her friend furious, people can't ignore how mean they are with her. Also, she was worried about how she feels about Wally, she always waited for an answer, but she never came.

"Girl, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Abbs! Why that question?" She answered with her silly smile of always

"Numbuh 5 know what's going on with'cha in school"

"So…? They're just mean, just that"

"You need to pull it out how you feel, if you keep all this emotions to yourself, you'll end in despair!"

The oriental girl looked down, to her black sneakers and suddenly she was crying, Abby hugged her friend like she never did before, she was suffering, for real. They stayed like that for a while. Kuki controlled herself and wiped her tears, then, she looked up to Abby.

"Thank you, Abbs. I missed you!"

"Abbs missed you too, girl" Another hug, but a faster one "So, you're ready to see that stupid blonde boy?" She asked as she left the room, Kuki laughed

"To be honest, I'm okay. He got his own time to tell me how he really feels about us"

"You're really patient then"

The girls headed back to the living room, when Kuki got in, Wally still had he's head hided on his legs. She could see he was embarrassed, probably Hoagie said something.

"Hi there, friends! Such a long time I don't see you both!" Kuki almost screamed. They looked up to her, Wally almost freaked out, she was too pretty, too cute, too… Everything! AND all this together! But, he could see that she looked really tired and weak, that broke his heart.

Hoagie was the first one to hug her, Wally He was still petrified with the radical change that the oriental girl has suffered.

"Hey Kook's"

"Hi Wally" she smiled, her silly smile.

She was the one who hugged, since Wally was too surprised to react. He got her in his arms, and it never felt so good, she seemed to be for him and he seemed to be for her, they hugged for a lot of seconds, after Hoagie started to laugh about the fact the thing that they're discussing minutes ago.

"I told you so"

"Shut up, cruddy"

"What he's talking about?" Kuki asked

"Ah…" He looked at her in the eyes, he couldn't say it without blushing hard "Nothing"

"I was talking about" Hoagie started, practically shouting "That two will probably be dating soon"

"Shut your cruddy mouth, Hoagie"

Wally got surprised when Kuki just laughed at it. He didn't imagine she would react this way. I mean, he did imagine, but didn't expect.

"You don't need to stress out this way, silly" She said and then got her sit on the couch and turned the TV on, guess which channel she putted?

"Rainbow Monkeys?" Abby asked

"Yes! Why not?"

"Cause it's a weird show?" Hoagie said, getting out from the room with his dark skinned girlfriend, and he hadn't an answer, since he wouldn't hear it anyway.

Wally found his place on the couch, next to the raven haired girl, the sound of the TV was the only thing taking the place, he didn't knew how he could ask her about her life, he was pretty scared, so she was the first one.

"So, how ya doing, Wally?"

"I'm okay" He said, hesitating "And you? You look tired… Sad"

"Oh, it's just the school. Ya know, it's difficult to keep high notes" She smiled, but clearly wasn't having problem with notes, she never had before.

"Yeah, sure" He stopped and though for a while, she was so done. Kuki is so innocent. People in school definitely took avenging on her. "Weird, ya never had problem with notes before"

"But know I have, okay?"

"Kook's, are you being bullied? Ya know, people can be mean, we know quite well about it, since we fought against teens all our childhood…" When he got his eyes on her, she was on tears, she looked so fragile, sometimes he forget how fragile people can be, how they can broken fast. But everything that broke can be fixed.

The blonde just took her hand and pulled her closer to his chest, with the hands around her, she cried everything that she suffered in this past years, Wally's shirt was wet in tears of the oriental girl, but he even minded, it worth it.

"Hey" He whispered to the girl, she was almost in a deep sleep "If you anything, you can call me, so I can punch their asses" She gave a hoarse laugh

"You promise?"

"Of course, I'll do anything to protect you"

She looked up to the blonde boy, this was almost a confession, and she gave a huge smile, a real one this time. They got an eye contact that no one ever had, and they knew it. Wally got closer and closer, their faces where inches apart.

"Kook's?"

"Yes, Wally?"

"You know I love you, right?"

Kuki was surprised that he asked that, it was such a simple question but had a huge meaning.

"Yeah"

"And…" He looked down then got their eye connect again "You love me, right?"

"Wally!" She shouted

"Wha…?"

"Of course I do!" She laughed "Silly"

Both of them were blushed, since the neck to the cheeks. With a natural movement, Wally got Kuki's lips on his, something they should have done a long time before. He wanted her closer, but there was no more space between the two, the warm touch, the feeling, the taste, it was so good, they didn't wanna stopped, they didn't. Until Kuki gasped, looking for air, the lips got separated, but soon they were kissing again, and again, and again. They just stopped for real when Abby and Hoagie came to say goodnight.

"Kuki, Wally, we're going to…" Hoagie said, when he entered the room, but didn't finished, cause he saw the couple kissing "I knew it!"

"Abby's here to say goodnight to the couple"

They looked up, blushing hard, and answered at the same time.

"Goodnight"

"Ha! Ya two… Don't pass from the limited"

"What?!" Wally shouted

"Just kidding!" Abby got out with Hoagie, laughing a lot

Wally and Kuki ended up sleeping on the couch, with the Rainbow Monkeys passing on TV. How romantic, don't you think?


End file.
